jhonenvasquezfandomcom-20200213-history
Gaz Membrane
Gazlene "Gaz" Membrane is Dib's younger sister, she's around 10-12 years old (during the events of the series) and goes to the same "Skool" as her older brother, she, just like Dib, is aware that Zim is an alien trying to conquer earth, whereas Dib will do anything to stop Zim's plans and expose his true nature to the society, Gaz won't even bother in finding out what Zim is planning, because she considers (or conside''red'') him too stupid to accomplish such a task. It seems like the only person for who Gaz shows respect and love is her father, Professor Membrane, even though, he has neglected her and her brother a lot. However, in the episode Dibship Rising, Gaz does get mad at her father at least one time. However, there are many instances where Gaz shows at least a minimal if fleeting interest in Zim; even if it is not romantic it may indicate slightly less loathing than she attributes to the rest of the world. She is a playable character in Nicktoons:MLB, alongside Zim. She also has a collectible card in the game as well. Pizza and Videogames She has a very strong fixation towards pizza and videogames, and will take actions if anyone gets in her way to get any of this, as seen in episodes like "Battle-Dib" and "Game Slave 2". She is seen playing Game Slave 1 & 2 almost all the time. Trivia *Her voice actress, Melissa Fahn, has stated in the commentary for The Most Horrible X-Mas Ever that Gaz actually can show positive emotions and love others; she just does not like people interfering with her life and slightly has a big ego (much like Zim and, retroactively, her brother) and sometimes thinks she is better than others, hence her rotten attitude and demeanor around some people she makes contact with throughout the series. Melissa also confirmed in the same commentary that Gaz is the smartest character, even more intelligent than her own father, agreeing with Jhonen. *In the episode Dark Harvest, Gaz claimed to have a Squeedly-Spooch. Her comment is most likely a retort to Dib's comment about Zim's Squeedly-Spooch. *Her amethyst hair and amber eyes made her somewhat resemble Devi D. *The following episodes in which Gaz smiled were Parent Teacher Night (while snickering at Zim and Dib's misfortunes), The Wettening (before dropping her water balloon on Dib after Zim's watery victory against him), and Gaz, Taster of Pork (while she attempted to torture Dib with her robotic toys, and mentioned that she had programmed them to feed on human flesh). She also smiled several times in the Pilot, but, given the many differences and inconsistencies seen in the "episode", its canonicity is called into question. *Her demonic nature, misanthropic demeanor, and verbal or sometimes physical abuse of her brother have caused controversy from Christians and the now-defunct magazine Christian Parenting Today; even some of her darkest lines in episodes like NanoZIM, Gaz, Taster of Pork and Game Slave 2 have been called into question by Christians due to the negativity of her statements. However, Jhonen has not made any comment on the controversy as of late, nor has Melissa. *Ironically, Fahn previously voiced the cheerful eponymous character in the Hello Kitty Paradise animated series, and has a very pleasant demeanor. *Gaz's full first name is Gazlene, a play on the word gasoline, but was never mentioned in the series. The play on words fits her personality rather well: Like gasoline when ignited, Gaz has a very fiery temper when provoked. She is one of the only main characters to have a first name with more than one syllable, or a name that is a wordplay. *Her eyes are brown/hazel, although they were supposed to be light blue as they were in the Pilot. A coloring error led to her current eye color of amber/hazel. *In some of the Invader Zim episodes, her height and size occasionally change; possibly due to some animation errors on the part of the artists. She is sometimes seen taller in her surroundings and other times shorter. The shape of her head can also be seen as angular or round in different episodes. *In an image on Nicktoons's now-defunct official site, Gaz is seen sitting playing her Game Slave 2 in Zim and Dib's classroom in front of Ms. Bitters, who is growling at her. However, Parent Teacher Night and Gaz, Taster of Pork notably explain that she is in Mr. Elliot's class. *During the Intro, Gaz breaks the fourth wall by putting her hand on the screen and brusquely shoving it aside. *Gaz was seen in 3 of Snafu's webcomics: PowerPuff Girls Doujinshi and Grim Tales From Down Below (as a cameo), and Invader Zim: Manifest Doom, where she was one of the main characters. *In a very sketchy plot idea for the nonexistent series finale put forth by head writer Eric Trueheart, Gaz was going to align herself with the Irkens. She would have encouraged Zim to continue fighting in his vision of seeing his own people dying (hiding her identity in a cloak and hood until the time is right, with only her eyes visible in the shadows), and afterwards she would team up with him to put an end to the fighting. *Gaz is a playable character in Nicktoons: MLB alongside Zim, and the two have limited but surprisingly positive interaction during gameplay. Best used as a pitcher, her throw is one of the fastest in the entire game; her throw leaves a trail of skulls in the same designs as the ones from her part in the show's intro scene. Her clothes are the same as in the show, only her dress has pinstripes and she wears a red baseball cap that transforms into a first baseman's helmet when she is at first base. In these concept sketches by Aaron Alexovich, in the series she was going to actually wear a helmet that would cover her hair. Additionally, she also has a collectible card; it mentions her complaining that the whole idea is as bad as a 2-bit arcade game. *Gaz is a character that can be rescued in Nicktoons: Globs of Doom, with Melissa Fahn providing her voice as usual. When you rescue her, she actually congratulates you for rescuing her. *The word "gaz" is also the name of a type of candy found in the Middle East. The word, translated from Farsi, means "sap". The word is also the French word for gas (as in the fuel), further adding to the above wordplay. *In The Most Horrible X-Mas Ever, Gaz's anger and hatred is revealed by Jhonen Vasquez to be able to fix the Tak Runner. This seems to suggest that Irken ships can be fixed faster by simply feeling a lot of emotion, or to express that Gaz is much smarter then Dib in some ways. References Category:Invader Zim Category:Characters